The Six Year Itch
by Twilight Goes To Hollywood
Summary: Bella and Edward have been together for 6 years. Things have been slowly going sour. One night after a dinner party with their friends and family, it all comes to a head and they end things. Still living together and now trying to make the other mad, what will happen?


**Subject/Email Header:** Twilight Goes to Hollywood 2018 Contest

 **Title:** The Six Year Itch

 **Summary:** Bella and Edward have been together for 6 years. Things have been slowly going sour. One night after a dinner party with their friends and family, it all comes to a head and they end things. Still living together and now trying to make the other mad, what will happen?

 **Pairing:** Bella/Edward

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 10458

 **DISCLAIMER: This story is based on the movie, The Breakup, and crossed with characters from the Twilight books and movies. The author does not own any publicly recognized entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Maybe not to that extreme because you do wanna be around them, but not them, the person you love.

The person you fell in love with 6 years ago.

The person who would send you a text saying good morning with heart emojis.

Now the texts are mainly be home at this time or what's for dinner.

I can't imagine my life without him but I'm not happy.

I'm happy but I'm not.

Not the way I see couples at the mall or the way our friends are.

The friends we are currently hosting over for his brother and my best friend to announce to his parents that they had to move their wedding up to October instead of next summer because Rose is pregnant. It's currently September. They wanted 2 weeks but the best venue they could find was October. Between clients today, I booked the caterer, argued with the baker, booked a DJ and set up meetings with 6 boutiques to ﬁnd matching dresses for me, Alice and the other bridesmaids.

Today of all days he knew to be home early. I even checked with him when I got off work. For the past month he's been in the process of designing a new sports arena and while I know he's stressed, he can get here on time. I asked him to do one thing.

"Bella, steaks are ready for the grill." said Jasper. My other best friend's boyfriend of 2 months. He was the newest addition to the group and I think he will be permanent. Alice has had a few failed relationships lately.

"Great and Edward's not here to do it." I never let anyone use his grill, it was his pride, I had got it for him for his birthday last year right after I had got a promotion at work and had more than enough money. Edward even used it in the winter, he'd bought a couple space heaters to go outside.

"I know how to use a grill." Jasper suggested.

I checked the time. 6:58. Esme and Carlisle as well as Rose's parents Kelly and Walter would be here any minute.

"Okay, be careful." I agreed. Edward could get over it.

34 minutes later, he ﬁnally got home. Everyone else was busy munching on appetizers and enjoying themselves in the living room. I however, was putting the ﬁnishing touches on the apple crumb cake.

"Hey babe." Edward said as he kissed my cheek.

"What took so long?" I asked annoyance lacing my words.

"I'm sorry. I'll get the steaks on the grill now." Edward said as he started to wash his hands.

"Don't bother, Jasper's out there now."

His head jerked towards me. " _Jasper?!_ Really Bella, you let Alice's boyfriend on MY grill. You know that I've never even let _Emmett_ use it without me next to him."

"I wasn't gonna keep everyone waiting Edward. Now please take the sides to the table? Can you at _least_ do that?" He had to understand why I was mad and it was absurd to not let Jasper cook the steaks.

"Yes, ma'am," He muttered.

"Oh, and when you're done I laid you're clothes on the bed, please go change and comb your hair." I said as I went back to my cake.

I could tell Edward was mad as we sat down by the look on his face. I wasn't happy either. This seemed to be common lately.

"This is all lovely Bella." Esme said as the food was passed around.

"Thank you." I told her with a smile.

"These steaks are seared a little differently, but still good. Edward did you do something different?" Emmett asked.

"Actually, Jasper made the steaks tonight." I said.

"On Edward's grill?" Carlisle said. Everyone knew of Edward's craziness over his grill.

"Yes, you will all have to thank Jasper for helping Bells out as I was running late." Edward said. I didn't miss the obvious tension in his voice nor did I miss the weird look from Alice. I acknowledge her look with a tight smile as to tell her we'd talk later. Being best friends for years you learn to converse with a look.

Halfway through dinner Emmett cleared his throat.

"We have an announcement to make." Emmett said loudly. All eyes turned on him. "Rose do you wanna do it?"

Rose turned to everyone. "So, we have to move the wedding up."

"How up?" Kelly asked.

"October 10th of this year."

"What?" Walter asked. "Why so soon? Don't those things take a while to plan?"

"Yes, Dad but I'm pregnant." Rose said.

Esme yelled and started crying, running over and hugging Rose. Kelly ran over as well. As I watched Esme hug Rose, I noticed I was jealous. Edward and I had been engaged for nearly 3 years and we hadn't set a date. When we initially got engaged, it was set for the next year but then Edward got hired at an architectural ﬁrm and it was put on hold. We had tried to have a baby a few times but it didn't work so we just quit trying. I had been off birth control for a while not that we had tried. We barely had time to have sex once a week if we were lucky. I was buying batteries in bulk lately. I was only 26 and had ample time to have a baby but still, I was ready. I was ready for the next stage in our lives. I understood why we had to post pone the wedding when we did, we weren't financially ready. But there is no reason to not have a date set now.

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch. Soon the parents left then after another round of wine, chocolate milk for Rose at her request, everyone decided to head out. "Is everything alright?" Alice asked as she pulled me aside.

"Edward's mad cause I let Jasper use his precious grill but he'll get over it. I told him to be here." I said.

"Well, call me and let me know how it goes." She said. We all said our goodbyes. I was tired. Emotionally and physically.

I walked into the living room and found Edward on his phone, kicked back on the couch. His button up already unbuttoned and shoes already off.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my temper starting to rise.

"I'm bout to play Marcus in football on xbox. Why?" He stated simply as if it was the most basic thing in the world.

"Uh, you do realize there's dishes that needed to be rinsed and loaded in the dishwasher, the leftovers need to be put away, I haven't seen you all day."

"Just let me play this game and we'll clean up. You wanna watch?"

"Edward you were late as hell and now you're gonna play Xbox? Really? And no I do NOT wanna watch."

"It's not like you needed me, you let Jasper on my grill." He spat out.

"So what I was just supposed to let everyone be hungry and wait for you?" I crossed my arms.

"You weren't even done with the cake. You didn't call me or even check with me. Plus you could have let Emmett do it if you had to have the steaks then." Edward said as he got up and went to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and then closing it.

"We were hosting the party for them! I'm not gonna make them cook at their own party." I said as I followed him into the kitchen, my heels clicking.

"So you let JASPER do it?!"

"What is the big deal? You like Jasper."

"Bella I barely know Jasper. Alice barely knows Jasper. That's boyfriend number what of this year? 3? 4?"

"I think this one is different."

"So was James, Keith, Dominic, Franklin, Jared, Brad, Heath, Michael, Preston, oh and of course Demetri, he was a real winner." Edward recited matter-of-factly.

So he has a point, Alice has had a few boyfriends in the past few years, Alice is a relationship girl. She loves to be in love and isn't the type to just date casually. But I did see something different with Jasper.

"James was your fault." I stated as he rolled his eyes. "And maybe you should have been home in time. You're never home."

"Maybe if I knew I was coming home to the woman I love instead of being nagged 24/7, maybe I would come home sooner." Edward said.

"I do not nag." I said. I may get angry, but I don't nag. My mother nags my stepfather, I'm not a nag.

"Pfft." Edward snorted. "Bella, I was with the contractors all day at the site, trying to figure out how to make the deadline, this is a multi-million-dollar contract. All I wanted was to relax for 30 minutes and play my game! What is wrong with that? I came home, played dress up to have dinner in my own house, and yet you are still not happy."

"Maybe I'd be happier if we were moving along in our relationship, I feel like we're stuck. Rose is having a baby and getting married, before us! They got together AFTER us."

"So?" Edward said. "What? You want me to knock you up and rush down the aisle?"

"Like knocking me up would even be possible, that requires sex." I muttered bitterly.

"We have sex." Edward said.

"When?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Last weekend."

"Yeah and before that?" I asked.

"Oh, so now I'm being hounded about sex. I get hounded about everything else, now sex."

"I shouldn't have to hound you. You should want me all the time!"

"I do." Edward stated.

"Sure don't act like it."

"Because all I am is an errand boy or a grill boy or Edward take out the trash, Edward do this, Edward don't wear that. I don't even get a 'hey baby how was your day?' It's like I'm not even a person!"

"Well, maybe if you did the things you are supposed to I wouldn't have to!" I said.

"Maybe if you acted like the woman I fell in love with, I'd come home early. I worked all day."

"Oh, so you don't love me." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh, I love you, some version of you, the girl I fell in love with, she's there somewhere under all the bitching and nagging." Edward said.

"Maybe she left along with the man I love, the man who came home early and sent me texts and the man who actually wanted to have sex and marry me."

"Don't even Bella. Look I'm done." Edward said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"You're done with me? Fine I deserve better."

"I meant I was done with this conversation but if you think that, then ﬁne."

"I do. I deserve someone who gives a shit! I do everything for you Edward. I made this dinner party for your brother. Your parents were here, and I had to tell them why you were late. I laid your clothes like you're a four-year-old. I did everything myself today. You don't appreciate it. I'm not even your wife."

"That's really how you feel?"

"Yes."

"What about how I feel? I feel like I'm nobody, like I'm a fucking stepford boyfriend." Edward yelled as he grabbed his keys and slipped on shoes.

"What? You're leaving?" I asked.

"I'm going to get a beer, that stuff YOU use to drink before you shoved a stick up your ass." Edward said.

xxxxxxxxxxxTSYIxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And then he slammed the door and left." I said as I laid in the den, on Face time with Alice.

"Y'all broke up?!" Alice said.

"For now? I don't know Alice. He called me nag." I said.

"You kind of are." She said.

"Alice!"

"Bella, I'm your best friend, what kind of a best friend would I be if I didn't tell you the truth?"

"Okay maybe sometimes." I admitted.

"So what are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"Well, when Edward and I ﬁrst started dating I played hard to get, so I'm gonna act distant. Maybe he'll miss me."

That's just what I did. 2 days had gone by. Neither one of us had said a word to each other. I was not budging.

"Emmett really wouldn't have minded making the steaks." Rose said as I recounted the ﬁght to her at the local ﬂower shop. We were looking thru ﬂowers for something that popped out.

"It's not just that, it's been building for a while Rosalie." I said as I eyed a pumpkin arrangement that caught my eye, handing it to Rosalie.

"Does it really bother you that we're getting married before you? In October none the less." Rose asked as she inspected the arrangement.

"No! I'm happy for you." I said honestly. "Yes, I am a little irritated at Edward for the way things are going. We have been together for over 6 years Rose. We've been engaged for almost 4. We have a beautiful house, good jobs. We should already be married. Yes, we could go to the courthouse, but I want a celebration of our love."

"I understand. Have you talked to Edward about this?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I mean not in so many words. I'm ready to be married. Yesterday. I have my dress already." I said remembering my beautiful dress hanging up in my mom's guest closet where it had been for 2 years.

"It is a beautiful dress." Rose said.

"I may not ever get to wear it." I shrugged.

xxxxxxxxTSYIxxxxxxxx

"So, are we just not gonna talk?" Edward ﬁnally said a few days later.

"What is there to talk about?" I said as I looked up from computer where I was looking over pictures Lauren had sent me for tomorrow's job.

"So, what? Are we together?" Edward asked.

"How about we take a break?" I decided. Lauren said she did this with her husband and it worked wonders. Of course, they were now divorced but the divorce didn't happen for another 2 years.

I really wasn't sure about this break, but Lauren had been the only one with any suggestions. She suggested I go out on a date to let Edward see somebody treating me right. So far, I wasn't sure on that, but I did see her point. The next few days went off without a hitch. Until lunch time on Friday.

"Bella, let's make you a Tinder." Lauren said as we ate our sandwiches at a local deli.

"A what?" I asked taking a bite of my chicken club.

"Oh right, you've been with Edward since people used myspace." She laughed.

"Not THAT long. Is that like match?" I asked. I had heard of Tinder but didn't know what it was completely.

"Sorta but free, you just swipe right on whoever you ﬁnd hot and left if not. If he swipes on you then it's a match. Here give me your phone." She said. I picked up my phone, unlocking it and handing it to her. 20 minutes later we had swiped through over 50 guys. It was kinda fun.

"See how fun being single is." Lauren said. "Now make sure to use condoms with Tinder guys, no just pulling out."

"What? Wait, did you have sex while you and Eric were separated?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I slept with 4 or 5 guys that month." She giggled.

My mouth dropped. "Did he?"

"I assume so. I really don't know." She shrugged.

Later that day I had made a match with a guy named Michael. He was cute, owned several stores and seemed to be a sweet guy. I had told him I was kind of in limbo with my 6-year relationship and he was understanding.

He asked me for dinner and drinks the next night and I told him I'd get back to him.

I came home to ﬁnd Edward outside with someone I hoped to never see again.

James Tracker.

James and Edward had been best friends off and on since high school apparently. James was bad news. I met him 2 years into our relationship when he sent Edward a friend request on Facebook. There were rumors of James being a hard drinker, drug addict, cheater and a woman abuser. James swore they were just rumors. Edward admitted James did drink and had experimented with drugs years ago but was long clean. Edward had said he had never seen him cheat or hit women. I gave him the beneﬁt of the doubt. He had dated Alice for almost 3 months 2 and a half years ago. She had caught him talking to other women twice. He had raised a hand but never hit her. I think he was scared of Emmett. Eventually she left him after she caught him in bed with another woman. Edward had tried to keep a friendship but ultimately, I helped him see he was no good. Edward had said he never wanted to see him again.

Apparently, he was wrong.

"Bella you remember James." Edward said with a smirk. He knew I hated James. I was pissed.

"Bella, hey, long time no see." James said.

"James." I said. "How have you been?"

"Been around. Hows Ali?"

"Good. She's seeing someone. Happy." I said, tension evident in my voice.

"Well, that's good for her." He said as he lit a cigarette.

"Make sure to keep that outside." I pointed to the cigarette.

"You have got a little snooty." He snickered. Edward must have told him about our ﬁght. How wonderful of him.

"So you two are broke up?" James asked.

"Yes." I shrugged.

"So, why don't one of you two move out? Get an apartment or go stay with one of your friends maybe?" James asked.

"No!" Edward and I both said at the same time.

"This is my house. Mine." I said crossing my arms.

"I paid for it. I had it remodeled so you would have your perfect kitchen and master bathroom." Edward said.

"You paid the down payment. With a loan from Carlisle." I stated matter of factly.

"A loan I'm still paying off." Edward muttered. "I still was the one who had it remodeled."

"I decorated it!"

"You hung some pictures." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I decorated this whole house Edward Anthony, I did a lot more then hang pictures." I said, the irritation obvious in my voice.

"Fine. But who's money paid for the remodel and the decorating?"

"What happened to it's our money?"

"What happened to it's our house?" he shot back.

"I'm not moving out."

"I'm not going anywhere either."

"Well, here's to seeing who budges first?" James said as he took a drink.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

There was no way I was moving out of this house. I decorated it. I kept it clean. I basically was the one who picked this house. Not happening, I would not be the one to budge.

3 hours later James was leaving. In an Uber.

"James? Really?" I asked Edward as he shut the door after James had left.

"Hey, you said do whatever." He smirked as he laid on the opposite couch.

"Yeah I hoped you had better taste." I snorted.

"I can do whatever I want, my life." He said.

"Me too, I have a date tomorrow." I blurted out. Shit. Now I better tell Mike yes or Edward will think I'm blufﬁng.

Edward's head snapped up. "With who?"

"Mike. He's an entrepreneur. Has a nice house, BMW, degree in business."

"Try not to fall asleep during the appetizers." Edward said as he turned on college football.

"Maybe he'll have more to talk about then football."

"You use to like football." Edward said.

"I still like football." I crossed my arms.

"Sure." Edward said.

I shook my head. I was still me. Wasn't I?

xxxxxxxTSYIxxxxxxxx

"I haven't been out with anyone but Edward in 6 years, Alice, what do I say?" I asked as I rummaged thru my closet. Alice and Rose were on three-way Skype with me. We were currently going back and forth between my date and music for Rose's wedding.

"Why am I the expert?" Alice asked. Rose and I both looked at the camera. "Okay, okay. Just be yourself. If you run out of stuff to say, go for easy topics, music, movies, sports. Do not talk about the weather."

"What is a good song for cake cutting?" Rose asked.

"How sweet it is." I said.

"Perfect!" Rose said.

"How does this look?" I asked as I pulled on a purple off the shoulder sweater over black leggings and black knee-high boots.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"Just to grab a drink." I said.

"That works." Rose said.

Knock-Knock. I ran downstairs.

"Must be the hot date." Edward said from the living room where he had a beer and was watching football in an old t-shirt and jeans.

"It is." I smiled. I opened the door. There was Michael or Mike as he had told me to call him.

"Hi." I said. Thankfully he looked just like his pictures.

"Bella. Wow, you're more beautiful than I expected." He said as he hugged me.

"Come on in."

"Hi!" Edward waved.

"You must be Edward." Mike said politely.

"The one and only." Edward said. "So, entrepreneur?"

"Yeah, I own a chain of hardware stores. Newtons and I run a line of men's cologne and other products." Mike told Edward.

There was an awkward silence, so I grabbed my jacket and purse. "Don't wait up."

The drive to the bar was uneventful. Once arriving, we were seated quickly which was surprising for Saturday night.

"Mr. Newton, what can I get you to drink?" said the waiter.

"I'll have a scotch. Bella?"

"Oh um, white wine spritzer." I decided as I looked at the drink menu.

"So, how are you today?" Mike asked.

"Today was..okay." I decided.

"He didn't seem happy about you going out."

"He has himself to blame." Although I knew that wasn't totally the truth.

"Do you wanna work things out?" Mike asked.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

The rest of the evening went smooth. Mike was a nice guy. Very different from Edward but yet I seemed to have stuff in common with him. I couldn't help but ﬁnd that odd. We pulled into my driveway. "Bella I had a good time. I'd walk you to the door but, I'd wanna kiss you. And you have some stuff to ﬁgure out without me confusing you babe. I'd like to see you again though." Mike said.

"I'll text you? I had a nice time too." I said with a smile.

He smiled. He waited till I got inside and with a wave he drove away.

"Stay awake for appetizers?" Edward asked.

"Goodnight Edward." I said, refusing to go into details.

The next morning I was up early to go chose bridesmaids dresses. Alice and Rose's cousin Gianna were going to be there. Rose had called and said she was having morning sickness and to send her pictures. This was the 4th bridesmaids dress searching in the last week. What a week it had been.

So remember we have to ﬁnd a dress for Angela as well." Alice told us as I nodded. Angela had been our friend for most of our lives. She was currently living a few hours away but was moving back after Thanksgiving. I hadn't talked to her much lately. I hoped to catch up with her at the wedding.

"So me and Rose are almost the same size now so I'm going to try on her gown as well apparently." I said. Her gown was stunning. Not me at all but deﬁnitely Rose. Spaghetti straps, lace net sparkle overlay, deep v neck and ﬂowy. I preferred the princess dress with a deﬁned bodice and yards of tulle on the skirt. That was the exact dress in my mother's house right now.

2 hours later we had chosen a deep reddish brown colored floor-length strapless dress. Perfect for fall. They would arrive 3 days before the wedding.

"Okay so what's left?" Alice asked as I drove her home. Jasper had dropped her off but had gotten hung up at work.

"The cake tasting mainly. Other than that just little stuff like decorations and centerpiece ﬁnalizations."

"It's really too bad Rose couldn't have her original venue. The centerpieces are a surprise and the venue takes care of literally everything. You just order food from the inside restaurant."

"I'd rather chose my reception food." I said with a shrug.

"So, how was the date?"

"It went well." I said. "He was different."

"Do you like him?" Ali asked.

I shrugged. I honestly didn't know what I liked anymore. Who am I?

I came home from meeting with the photographer late Friday. The wedding was moving closer. Time was ticking. Edward and I were civil but both constantly arguing or trying to piss each other off. He had left food around, had the fridge full of leftover takeout and had bought paper plates and the dreaded red solo cups. Memories of our dating days involved many of those around bonﬁres and outdoor concerts. Back when we lived in the condo with everyone.

Things were simple then.

Before we got real jobs and the big house.

No white picket fence or wedding ring though.

Edward was outside with James when I got home.

I sat down on the couch, tossing my feet up, kicked off my heels. I felt like I hadn't done that in ages. I heard a noise and saw James come in.

"Bella! Didn't know you were home. Hey you have Tori's number by the way?"

"She's married. His name is Riley. She has daughter. Bree. Cute little girl. Victoria's red hair." I said.

"Damn I should have married her."

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda but you didn't." I said with a shrug.

Edward came in then. "Bella, James and I are going out."

"As soon as the girls get here. Edward, I got a surprise for you my man."

"Girls?"' I said. I didn't like this.

"Yeah, James ex from high school and one of her friends. We're going to go have a few drinks, play pool."

There was a knock as James moved to open the door.

"Hey Brandi. Edward you remember Tanya?" James said. I shot up. Tanya.

"Tanya? Hey." Edward said with a smile. Tanya had been a girl Edward almost dated in high school. She had found him on Facebook and tried multiple times to get with him, while he was with me, till he ﬁnally had to end the friendship. That was nearly 5 years ago. She had sent really nasty messages trying to change Edward's mind, saying I was mousy, ugly, and that I made him look bad. Needless to say, I hated her guts.

"Edward!" she said as she hugged him. I was seething. She waved hello to me. I could tell Edward had no idea she was the surprise.

However, he still left with her.

xxxxTSYIxxxxxx

"I wanted to rip her blonde hair out by its black roots." I told Alice as we sat on her porch. After Edward left with that whore I couldn't stay in that house.

"I can't believe she had the nerve. After everything that happened." Alice said.

"Of course Alice. It's Tanya we are talking about."

"Do you think she'll try to sleep with him?"

"Think? I know she will."

"Do you think he will?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"It doesn't surprise me that James would try to do that." Ali muttered.

"I'm sorry for not telling you that James was coming around before now. I just didn't know how you would react to it."

She shook her head. "I don't care. Honestly. He was good in bed, that was mainly it, I was stupid as heck to think I loved him and even more stupid to believe him when he said it. I tried to save him from himself but obviously nobody can. Not me, not Victoria, not anyone. So, let him ruin his life."

"You really don't care?" I asked.

"No." she said and I honestly could tell she meant it. For a long time anytime James was mentioned she always seemed to either want him back, or kinda longed for him. Case and point why I hadn't told her he was back before tonight.

"I'm proud. I was kind of worried you'd wanna see him."

"No, absolutely not. Maybe to punch him in the face. Bella, I love Jasper. I've honest to god never felt like this. I swear. You're my best friend, you believe me right."

"I do, I can tell."

"The only thing I care about as far as James is that he removes himself for Edward's life permanently."

"My thoughts, exactly."

"Or maybe running him over with my car. That'd solve everything." She clapped her hands together as I laughed.

Alice drove me home and stayed with me as we had a few drinks and listened to some man-hating music. Alanis Morrisette, Miranda Lambert and Kelly Clarkson were on the playlist for the night. Edward didn't come home till after 4am. Bars closed at 2.

Did he? I wondered.

EPOV

I woke up in the guest room. I should really get a new mattress. I missed my bed. After the bar, we had all headed to Brandi's. Tanya passed out. James and Brandi had gone upstairs and didn't return for over an hour. No need to ask why. I should have left but I was sober and needed to make sure James got home okay. Bella had the door shut meaning she was asleep. I headed downstairs to make coffee.

"Morning." Said a voice. I jumped to see Alice sitting at the breakfast nook, drinking coffee.

"Holy shit." I said. Where did she come from? I didn't even see her car last night.

"Have a good night?" Alice asked.

"It was fun." I shrugged.

"Use a condom?" Alice asked.

"What? That's…" I said shaking my head and grabbing a coffee cup. Did Bella think I had sex with Tanya? Did I want Bella to think that? Did Bella have sex? No, she wouldn't. Would she? She was so different the last several months.

"Hey, I'm just asking. I think this whole thing is stupid." Alice admitted as she sat down her magazine.

"What whole thing?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Edward look, you two have been together for 6 years. SIX! That's a long time."

"Ali.." I started.

"I know, I know, I'm not the person that should give anyone relationship advice. But I think you two should talk things out, that's what couples do. They don't take breaks and try to compete to make the other mad."

"I've tried to talk to her Ali. She's...I don't know."

"Is it just the nagging?"

I sighed. "No, I mean that shit gets annoying. It's hard to explain."

"Both of you are different then when you ﬁrst started dating. We were all so young back then."

"We were." I agreed.

I had met Bella when she worked at Starbucks near a job when I was working construction. She liked my rough around the edges look. She hated the suit type as she found it boring. It took me a week to ask for her number and a month of texting and talking on the phone before she agreed to go out with me. It was summer time so neither of us were in school and both our jobs were part time. I had been living at home but a few weeks after our ﬁrst date I had basically moved in.

That was the best summer of my life. We spent most of it at the beach, the river or at the community pool in their apartment and at night we had bonfires or went tailgating at concerts. Bella and I had spent many nights swimming after too many drinks.

The ﬁrst few years of our relationship were fun.

I proposed to Bella on New Year's Eve almost 3 years into our relationship. I was so scared. But I knew in my heart she loved me and would say yes.

And she did.

The wedding unfortunately got put off too many times, but I already considered Bella my wife and even referred to her as that on many occasions. It was a technicality to me.

"Emmett, Are we stupid?" I asked as me and him sat at the bar that night.

"You and I?" he asked.

"No, Bella and I." I said.

"Yes." Emmett said without a beat. "Do you want cheese fries?"

I shrugged. "Alice said that earlier. Does Rose think we are stupid?"

"Rose? We haven't really discussed it. She thinks none of this would have happened if we hadn't moved up the wedding."

"What? No, it was bound to blow up sooner or later."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"She's different, Em. I know people change and grow but I don't know when? Maybe 6 months ago. It's like I don't know her. We use to would leave the dishes till the next day. Now its "clean now". She use to play xbox with me. She could beat my ass on a few games."

"And mine." Emmett laughed.

"Now she can't stand the sight of a controller. We use to always watch the game together, she hasn't watched football all season. She says she does but she's usually on her computer looking up designs or working on some shit Lauren sent her. Plus she wears heels ALL the time. She hated heels and dresses. When she came home from work the ﬁrst thing she did was change into jeans and a t-shirt or pajamas. She walks around the house in heels now. Then she brings that Mike guy to the house. Emmett you should have seen this guy. He comes in and is all 'Oh I own hardware stores and run a line of men's cologne and bath wash' and fuck if I know what else in his fancy clothes with his boring BMW. The girl I met in her Starbucks apron liked to race me on four wheelers and dirt bikes and she liked ME, how I was. Now it's like I'm a ken doll!"

"Edward, look, I love you and Bella both, truly. Both of you have changed some. I will agree Bella has changed some, a lot more recently. But you use to hold her hand more and you came home early to her every day. You always put her ﬁrst above everything."

"I still do. Or I try. I mean I'll admit sometimes I work late but lately I just don't feel like coming home to be nagged."

"All women nag sometimes, Edward. Rose has nagged me more lately since she got pregnant. But isn't that beside the point."

"I could get over the nagging if it wasn't about stuff she use to be okay with. I mean she got her dream house and now complains. Hell she was complaining about sex that night that everything happened."

"What about it?" Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"She said we never have sex." I told him.

"Do you?" Emmett asked blankly.

"Yes. Not as much. But we do."

"How often?" he asked.

"Maybe once a week. Sometimes less. Sometimes we do it once or twice on the weekends unless we are busy. Rarely during the week though. We had sex the weekend before the fight but before that it had been about 2 or 3 weeks." I admitted.

"Damn. I find that hard to believe. " Emmett shook his head as he took a sip from his bottle.

"How often do you and Rose have sex?" I asked.

"Three or four times a week usually. Sometimes more if we aren't busy on the weekends." Emmett stated.

"Well shit."

"Remember when we all lived at the condo? You and Bella's room was right next to ours. You two were worse than us."

I smiled as I remembered our early times together. Bella and I barely went a day without going at it at least twice, going a few days without it was unheard of. "Yeah I remember." I nodded. "I don't know what happened.

"Firstly, why are you hanging out with James Tracker?" Emmett asked.

"How do you know?" I asked as he looked at me dumbly. "Of course Rose and Alice knows" I muttered. "I don't know. He had sent a new friend request a while back and I just left it. I'll admit I partially did it to make Bella mad."

"The other part?" Emmett said.

I shrugged. "Fuck if I know. I don't think I'll see him again though. I didn't know he was bringing Tanya, I didn't. Nothing happened."

"I believe you." Emmett nodded.

"I'm done hanging out with him. He smoked weed all day which fine, it's just weed. But then I watched him pop pills and he was asking Tanya and Brandi where to find ice."

"I knew those rumors were true in school." Emmett said.

I nodded. "I only saw him do weed and coke back then which you and I both smoked sometimes as well back then. He obviously got worse or hid it from me then but, I'm done."

"Good, now onto the next topic; Why haven't you married Bella?" Emmett said.

I looked up as I took a sip of my beer. "We basically are or were."

Emmett laughed. "Edward, man, you need to know about women. I feel responsible, I thought you did. I was wrong, my apologies."

"Technically Bella did. Bella wants to get married. It's something she needs."

"She's never told me that."

"She did. She's talked about weddings how many times? About the ﬂowers and the music and wearing her gran's earrings?"

Bella had talked about that in detail several times. I wanted to do all that. I did. It's just we moved the date initially because I had just got my job and we wanted to be more financially stable. I fully intended on setting it for the following year but stupidly I never did. Shit, we were dumb. Would things be better if we were married?

"The princess wedding, I know."

"Some women are into that. Rosie isn't one, Bella's planning our wedding since the original plan fell through."

"I didn't even know if she still wants that." I admitted.

"Do you love her?" Emmett said.

"More than my own life." I said without hesitation. It was the truth. I loved her. I did. It was why I put up with everything. It was why I was still caring and trying.

"Then anything else can be ﬁxed." Emmett said.

BPOV

"So now, it's like we are having a contest." I tell Angela

"Sounds like neither of you are winning." said Angela says on the other end of the phone. I was writing all the songs I could think of to give to the DJ.

"I know right." I snickered.

"Look, Bella, you do seem like you've changed some. I'm not gonna use the word stick up your ass though." Angela said with a laugh.

"I was afraid of that." I sighed defeated.

"So, you didn't need me to tell you?" Angela stated.

"No, I mean, Mike is the type of guy I would have never looked at 6 years ago. He's a wine drinker, wears loafers all the time. Goes to fancy parties."

"Yet he interested you."

"You know Lauren is very into that lifestyle. She got me into wearing heels more and she is always trying to get me to be more..."

"Hoity toity?" Angela said.

"I mean I wouldn't put it that way. I don't know Ang. All of her employees are a certain way. I'm not even sure how I got the job."

"Bella, I'll be in on Thursday. We'll talk more then. I may can help more." Angela said.

"Okay, see you Thursday." I said.

Why had I changed? Had Lauren changed me? Why does it matter how Edward dresses?

I remember the ﬁrst time I saw him. He was in dirty jeans, a safety vest and his hair was a mess.

I had to stop myself from drooling.

I fell so hard in love. We both did.

Now what do we do?

That Saturday Edward and I were scheduled to meet Rose and Emmett at the bakery to taste cake samples. They were late. Edward's phone rang. "Emmett." He said as stepped outside to take the call. He came back a few minutes later. "So Rose is throwing up a lung, I heard her. Emmett won't leave her. He said to pick a cake, no carrot cake, cherries or raspberry. And to bring home leftovers. To his house."

I laughed as Edward and I sat down to sample cakes. The baker had brought over 40 samples out. Thankfully they had milk.

"What is all these different cakes? What happened to just chocolate and vanilla?" Edward said.

I laughed as Edward and I started with the devils food.

"It is good." Edward shrugged.

"Missing something though, too ordinary." I decided.

We tried the death by chocolate, pumpkin, white chocolate, strawberry with whip cream, basic buttercream filling, Neapolitan, chocolate peanut butter, lemon, red velvet, chocolate caramel, chocolate pumpkin, chocolate strawberry, banana, vanilla with Oreos.

I forgot what else.

What I do know is Edward and I were getting along. Even flirting, as he smeared whipped cream frosting on me which ended in a mini food fight with the whipped topping. We both had ended up looking dumb but couldn't stop laughing. Edward took pictures of me.

"Really? Do not post those on Facebook." I laughed

"Why not? It's like The Notebook."

"That was ice cream, Edward." I smiled.

"Close enough." He shrugged.

The cake was four layers, so we decided on death by chocolate, basic buttercream for the bottom layer, pumpkin and red velvet for the top. We parted ways with a wink from Edward, as I headed to meet up with Alice for a meeting with the caterer.

"So remember the venue I wanted originally?" Rose asked at the boutique as she tried on her wedding dress a few days later. She was early enough along that she hadn't gained any weight hardly. She looked stunning.

"Yes, they were booked solid."

"They called. They had a cancellation. We took it." Rose said.

"When?!" I said. Everything was booked. She can't do this.

"The 4th."

"Rose that's Sunday, it's Wednesday. Your bridal shower/bachelorette party is next week. The rehearsal dinner is scheduled. We just ordered the cake."

"I don't need any of that stuff Bella. The venue makes a cake for us to cut and they have 50 ﬂavors to order from." Rose said.

"The bridesmaids dresses won't be here till next week!" I realized.

"We changed the colors to make things easier. It's all black and white. Surely we can ﬁnd black dresses for everyone." She said.

"Great, I planned a perfect wedding for no reason, that's just lovely. " I muttered. The next two days were truly a blur. I don't think I even slept. The only times I saw Edward was when he was sleeping. I didn't know where we stood. We were supposed to make decisions after the wedding.

I hadn't heard from Mike other than a few texts. He hadn't asked to see me again, letting me decide what would happen. Thank God.

Black dresses were easy to find thankfully especially with it being October. We found ones that were perfect.

Everything else was taken care of by the venue. It truly was a beautiful venue. Although the other choice, next Saturday had been my personal dream venue, which was why I suggested it to Rose. The day of the wedding arrived. I would be walking with Edward. I so wished we were the ones getting married.

"Have you and Edward talked?" Rose asked as Alice did her makeup.

"No, I really don't know where we stand. We were flirty at the cake tasting but, I haven't really seen him other than that with the wedding and work."

"He talked to Emmett last week I think."

"What? About what?" I asked looking at her.

"Nope, I'm not saying. But, you and Edward need to talk. He does love you Bella. That's all I'm saying."

A few hours later, Rose and Emmett were married. The ceremony had been short and sweet. Edward smiled at me as we linked arms to walk back up together.

"You look beautiful." He said softly.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"I like your hair down. I missed it." He said.

"Thanks, I kind of got tired of wearing it up all the time. Kind of stuffy." I shrugged.

"Bella.." He started.

"Later please." I said. This was Rose and Emmett's day. The reception area was sat up beautifully. White calla lilies everywhere and the food was delicious.

Emmett and Rose took the dance floor as "Meant to Be" by Bebe Rexha and Florida Georgia Line started. It truly fit their relationship.

No POV

Edward headed outside on the veranda after the first dances. He was enjoying the cool weather that would hopefully stay after the humid summer. He leaned against the balcony ledge.

"Edward, hi." Said a voice.

He looked up to see Lauren. "Hi, I didn't see you."

"Oh, that's okay. Hey, you remember that day you brought Bella for her interview?" Lauren said as she stood by him.

"Yeah." Edward nodded.

"What did you think of me?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I didn't really think much about it honestly, no offense."

"None taken. But I thought you were gorgeous and Bella was a lucky girl." Lauren smiled with a giggle.

"Um well thank you." Edward said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Of course. Now I think your gorgeous and Bella is stupid."

"I thought you two are friends." Edward said.

"Oh, we are. But I can't lie and say you weren't a big reason I gave her the job." Lauren smiled as she moved closer to him.

"Look-" Edward started clearly ready to end this conversation.

"Edward, I've always wanted you since I saw you. Why do you think I suggested the break to Bella?"

"You-" he started.

"I can please you way better then Bella can." She said.

"Lauren.."

xxxxxxxxxTSYIxxxxxxxx

I headed outside to find Edward. I was hoping maybe we could talk more tonight at the hotel since we were all staying here after the wedding. We had been flirty at the cake tasting. I felt like we were getting back to a good place. I was ready to put everything that happened the last few weeks in the past. A part of me was kind of worried that he had slept with Tanya but if he had, we were broken up. While the thought of it made my heart sink, I wasn't turning into Rachel Greene and saying it was a break, I had clearly stated in front of him and James that it was a break up.

Suddenly I heard voices.

"Edward, I know you want me."

"Lauren I'm sorry but.."

 _What the fuck?_ I came around the corner just in time to see Lauren try to kiss him.

"Bella!" Edward said.

"What is going on here?" I yelled. I was seeing red. Alice and Jasper must have heard me because they came running outside.

"Bella, I didn't want you to find out this way. That's why I was hoping things would work out with you and Mike." Lauren said.

"Find out what?"

"Bella, Edward would look much better with me. I know he wants me by the way he's always looked at me." Lauren said.

"You're insane." Edward muttered. Jasper snickered. "I looked at you because I thought you were a bleached blonde whore who wore too much make up and I never trusted you near Bella. Apparently, I had good reason.

"Edward.." She whispered as she moved closer to him, pushing her fake boobs up, as if they were magic which would have made me laugh, if she wasn't moving closer to Edward. _That_ made me want to kill her.

"Lauren, back up now. I will BREAK your face!" I noticed most of the wedding party had moved outside. Shit. Rose and Emmett were even watching.

"You wouldn't." Lauren sneered.

"Try me, now, if you don't get your boobs away from him, I'm going to pop your implants with a butter knife." I said as I moved closer to her.

"How dare you! I give you a job and this is how you treat me. Fine have it your way bitch. Guess what? I only hired you because of Edward. Sure, you have talent but you had no class before me. At first I thought there was no way I could hire this mousey, low class girl regardless of how good she was, but I seen Edward and decided that I could win professionally and personally. So, I gave you a job and slowly started to implement myself into you, hoping I could move closer to Edward. I will admit that I had no idea Edward wouldn't like the new you, but, once you mentioned what he said, I figured it was a win for me all around. My business was booming, and you and Edward's relationship was detonating."

"You really believe that? I guess you are more stupid than I thought. How you've managed to run a business for this long is beyond me, but then again, I've been the one who brought in the most clients the past 6 months over Chelsea, Heidi and maybe even you."

"PLEASE. I made you. You played Xbox and wore flip flops when I met you."

"And I loved that girl." Edward said softly.

"She's still here." I said, mostly to Edward.

"Oh please, you both have been screwing other people." Lauren said.

"I haven't." We said at the same time, causing us to look at each other. _He didn't sleep with Tanya._

"Fine bitch. Enjoy unemployment." Lauren said.

"I don't need it. I quit, Lauren. You enjoy explaining to your clients where I went and see how well your business goes from now on. Now, I suggest you leave NOW before you need a 3rd nose job." I stated as she gasped.

"Please. I can replace you in a week. You, however will never work in this town."

"We'll see." I laughed.

I turned around to see Edward looking at me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." He said.

"I'm sorry. For her, for everything." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry too."

"So, nothing happened with Tanya?" I asked.

"No, James didn't tell me what was going on and definitely didn't tell me he was bringing her."

"About James.." I started slowly.

"You don't even have to say it. He's gone. I haven't even heard from him since that night. To top it off he spent half that night asking Brandi where to find ice. He asked a few guys after the bar if they knew where to get the best vanilla ice cream, as if I didn't know what that meant." He shook his head.

"He's going to wind up in jail or worse." I shook my head, almost feeling sorry for him.

"That's his issue. I should have left his ass at Brandi's but I sat there for over an hour playing ps3 while he had sex."

"I'm sorry for complaining about the games. I don't know what happened to me. I remember there was a few games I had to teach you to play."

"You could always beat me on Mario Brothers and Halo." Edward laughed.

"Yes, I could." I nodded with a smile.

"So, nothing happened with Mike?" Edward asked.

"No. He's a nice guy but, he's just not for me. He's not you." I said

"I'm really glad to hear that, love." Edward said.

"I should have just talked to you. I felt like I was losing you."

"You will never lose me Edward. I know you love your job, I'm sorry."

"No, no, I should keep you informed. I'll try to be home at a more normal time. I can't promise I won't work late sometimes but I'll call you and tell you every time and I'll text you what's going on every so often so you aren't wondering."

"That's all I need. I'm sorry for turning into, whatever I was."

"I just felt like I was losing you." Edward admitted.

"You would never lose me. Regardless, I love you. I just was trying to be someone else."

"Just be you. That's who I love." Edward said.

"I love you too. I always have, always will."

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too." I nodded, my eyes tearing up. "Let's just be us. No more of this stupid stuff."

He nodded. I went to kiss him, but he stopped me.

"Wait." He said. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out my engagement ring. I had left it on my dresser the night I went out with Mike. I had been looking for it.

"I didn't want you to throw it away." he explained.

"I would have never.." I shook my head.

"Bella.." He started. He kneeled down onto one knee. My mouth dropped.

"I know I did this before, but I feel like I need to again. In my eyes, you are already my wife, I love you. Everything about you. You are the one for me. I can't live any longer without you. I don't care if you wanna wear flip flops or heels as long as you'll lay next to me on the couch and watch the game and order Chinese with me. I wanna grow old together in our dream house. I'll build your white picket fence tomorrow. Or I'll start on it anyway." he paused as I laughed thru tears. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." I said.

He kissed me as everyone cheered. Alice and Rose were the first to me to hug me along with Emmett and Jasper as the other guests were making their way inside.

"Sorry about the drama." I told Rose and Emmett.

"Hey, no worries, it will make a great funny story one day." Rose smiled. I laughed.

"So? Are we setting a date now?" Alice asked. I looked at Edward who looked at Emmett then me.

"You know nothing had been canceled for Saturday. And baby you planned most of it? Did you plan it like you would want?" Edward started. Rose's wedding, the one I planned perfectly, they were giving it to us.

"Well, I do love the centerpieces and the bridesmaids dresses are perfect for a fall theme.." I said.

"The venue?" Rose asked, knowingly.

"My dream." I smiled.

"I thought so." Rose said.

"We can have Bella's wedding shower instead of Rose's and all that needs to be changed is Rose in a bridesmaid's dress. Rose, you can wear Bella's dress and I think Kate is the same size as Gianna." Alice said, as she referred to Edward's cousin's wife Kate, who was a good friend and who I had planned to be a bridesmaid in the original wedding years ago.

"This is okay?" I asked Rose.

"Perfect. Bella, this venue and marrying Emmett was all I wanted. The wedding you planned for us is what you've always wanted, and don't say it isn't."

"It is." I admitted.

"Invitations?" I started.

"Hand delivery? My sister did it. It was fun." Jasper said.

"Great idea baby." Alice said. Jasper was going to fit right in with us.

"Anything else?" Edward asked.

"Just to get married." I smiled.

This was happening. I was getting married in less than a week.

xxxxxxxxTSYIxxxxxxxx

It was the day of my wedding shower/bachelorette party. The shower had went great, we had all went back to Rose's for primping and changing now we were heading to the club for my bachelorette party. I was in a sparkly white dress while everyone wore black. I had a bride to be sash on.

We were planning to meet up with the men, Edwards bachelor party halfway thru the night.

Shots were served all around and the drinks were flowing when Angela pulled me aside for a drink at the bar.

"So, this is a turn of events." Angela said.

"You moved back just in time." I said with a laugh.

"Have you looked up any new jobs?" She asked.

"No, I haven't had time." I shrugged. I couldn't believe it had only been a few days since Rose and Emmett were married. Seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Angela!" I saw a brunette girl run up.

"Jess, hey." Ang said with a big smile.

"This is one of my assistant designers, Jessica. Jessica this is Bella." Angela said. We both said hello to each other.

"One of the only that moved with her. Too bad Irina couldn't come."

"Irina?" I asked.

"My VP, she's getting married though." Angela explained. I nodded as Jessica excused herself to the bathroom.

"I'm actually looking for a new VP." She said with a smile.

"I only have 6 months interning and a year experience with Lauren…" I started.

"Bella, I've seen your work and know that in that year you were more requested then Lauren herself." Angela said.

"You don't have to feel obligated."

"Bella, I need a VP. Jessica is good but she's still in school and could use more practice which is where we will come in to help her. Who else can I trust? Who is as good at their job as you?" Angela said.

"True." I laughed.

"We'll discuss more when you get two get back from Hawaii. But the job is yours if you want it." She smiled just as Jessica came back.

"Okay so there is a totally cute guy across the bar, can one of you go talk to him for me?" Jessica asked shyly. I looked over.

It was Mike.

Shit.

I hadn't told him about Edward and I being back together. I felt kind of bad. He was a nice guy and deserved someone.

"Mike." I said.

"That's Mike?" Angela asked.

"You know him?" Jessica looked at me.

"Yeah, we went out once during "the breakup". I said making quotations with my fingers. It was an odd way to describe things.

"Is it okay if I go get him for her?" Angela asked.

"Oh! Yeah, in fact I'll get him." I said. I shot off a quick text telling him to look straight ahead. He had seen me and walked over with his friend.

"Bella, hey!" he said.

"Hi Mike, this is Angela and Jessica." I said. His friend was eyeing Ang up. Mike looked back and forth between them. I noticed him smile at Jessica quickly before turning to his friend.

"This is Ben." Mike said.

"Can we talk for a minute?" I asked him. He nodded as he followed me to a quieter area.

"Edward and I are back together." I said.

"I kinda figured that wouldn't last long babe." He shrugged.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"Not at all, friends?" He said, ending with a question.

"Friends." I nodded.

"Then as a friend, can you tell me if Jessica is single?" Mike asked.

"She is completely single." I laughed.

We headed back to Ang and Jessica and they instantly struck up a conversation. I saw Alice who was looking for me.

"There's the woman of the hour." Alice said as she handed me a drink. "Sex on the Beach, for luck, as we're hoping you have lots of it in Hawaii." We both laughed. We had a few dances before we returned to our section.

Also in attendance was Rose of course, Edward's cousin's wife Kate and my stepsister Leah as well as her best friend Emily.

"Where is Angela?" Rose asked as she sipped a Shirley Temple.

"She's at the bar, talking to a guy. That's her friend Jessica. You see the blonde guy?" I paused as she nodded. "That's Mike." I finished.

"That's Mike?" She raised her eyebrows.

"It is. We are cool, we talked, we agreed to be friends." I told her.

"I think he's recovered." Rose smiled as we noticed his and Jessica's hands were interlocked.

"I think so." I laughed. We had a few more drinks before we were joined by Emmett, Edward's friend Marcus and Kate's husband Garrett.

"Where's groom to be?" Rose asked.

"Ahem." Alice said as she pointed to Edward and Jasper walking towards us, arms over each other's shoulder as they sang the chorus of Cotton Eyed Joe. Obviously, he and Jasper had got chummy over the night. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Hey baby." Edward said.

"Hi honey." I smiled, amused at their drunkenness.

"Alice, if you and Jasper break up I will kill both of you." Edward told her as he pointed to her. He was obviously drunk as he sat down next to Emmett.

"Not happening. He kept me waiting long enough." Alice said with a smile as she kissed Jasper.

xxxxxxxxTSYIxxxxxxxx

"Bella, you look perfect." Alice said as she slid my veil on.

Today was the day.

Edward and I were getting married. Alice, Rose, Renee, Esme, Sue and Angela were all getting me ready. I felt like a barbie doll.

There was a knock at the door before it opened.

"Now you can't get married without something old. Besides your mother." said Charlie as he came in. Renee hit him.

"Charlie." Sue said. Charlie handed me a black box.

"The earrings." I said with a smile. Renee helped me put them on.

Soon I was hearing the bridal march. Charlie extended his arm.

"Still time to run." He said.

I laughed. I see Edward looking amazing in his suit. "Not a chance."

"As long as Edward knows I do own a gun, that I was trained to use." He smiled.

"He knows, Dad." I said. "Don't let me fall."

"Never." He said as we began our walk.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. Repeat after me."

"I Isabella Swan..

"I Edward Cullen...

"To have and to hold...

"For richer or poorer..

"In sickness..

"And in health...

"As long as we both shall live."

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Edward pulled me into him as we kissed.

"Mrs. Cullen." he whispered in my ear after we pulled away and everyone clapped.


End file.
